supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Fleming Family/Transcript
Tonight On Supernanny Submission reel Jo: "You're with me in Raleigh, NC, ready to help a family who desperately needs my help. Let's take a look. Paul: "Hi, I'm Paul Fleming, and I am a former full-time cop." Darlene: "Hi, I'm Darlene Fleming. We have 3 children. Jessica who is 5, Sylvia who is 3 and Larissa who is 2. Well, we used to have four, until my youngest, Edward who is my 15 month old son disappeared. We looked everywhere for him, and so did the neighborhood and the police and the town." Paul: "I am a very strict person. I have no tolerance for rule-breaking or disrespect." Darlene: "The kids hit, kick and scream." hits Larissa Jo: "My word, this has to stop." Observation begins Paul: "It's my house, you slept here anyway, that's like saying f*** you, dad, I'll do what I want! It's my house. You don't listen, you're not obedient, you don't get nothing from me. Nothing!" Jessica: "That isn't fair!" Paul: "Well then, start obeying the rules!" Jessica: "I am!" Paul: "You're NOT! This is a very obvious answer right there! You're not!" Jessica: "You're scaring me!" Darlene: "I think we should talk to our marriage counselor." Paul: "Right, because I said DON'T, that's why! I said don't sleep in here! And you did it anyway! I told you, that's like saying f*** you, dad, I'll do what I want, I don't have to listen to you! And you do, it's MY house!" Jessica: "Well, maybe I don't want to be in this house anymore! I'd rather live out on the streets because that isn't fair!" Paul: "That is fair, Jes--" Jessica: "No, it isn't!" Paul: "When you don't listen, when you don't listen, there's consequences! Do you understand me?" Jessica: "You always get ticked off!" Paul: "Ugh, BECAUSE YOU DON'T LISTEN!!!!!!!!!!!" Jessica: "THAT ISN'T FAIR!!!" Paul: "Of course it's fair!" slaps Paul Paul: "You slap me in the face and I'll slap you back, WHY'D YOU SLAP ME?! YOU SLAPPED ME?!" Jessica: "Dad, it isn't fair!" Paul: "Of course it's fair! You're so stupid! I said don't sleep in here, it was such an easy thing for you to obey! Such and easy thing for you to do, not sleep there! All you had to do is get up! You don't like your bedroom? I can't stand that, you were downstairs, but OK, GO DOWNSTAIRS!" Jessica: "Why are you yelling?! You're ticked every time I do something! You're stupid and I wish you weren't my daddy!" Paul: "Go downstairs, you're changing the subject because you know you're wrong!" Jessica: "No, I'm not!" Paul: "That's what you do whenever you're proven wrong, you change the subject!" Jessica: "No!" Paul: "Well, that's what you just did! We're talking about this right now! Why did you sleep here?! Don't tell me i got ticked because--" Jessica: "Stop!" Paul: "We're taking about this room! Why did you sleep here, you know I told you not to!" picks up the chair and throws it against the wall Jessica: "Because I wasn't old enough!" Paul: "I don't give a s***, that's a stupid reason! Why did you sleep here when you know I asked you not to, young lady!" Jessica: "Because we don't need 3 bedrooms. F*** you, you lousy, stinking, no-good son of a b****!" Paul: "IT DOESN'T F***ING MATTER! That's it, you are going upstairs to your room and you will stay there for the rest of the night." Observation Continues Paul: "Look, Jessica dropped by for some corned beef for dinner." Darlene: "Paul, he was just washing up. Who'd like to say grace?" Paul: "To h*** with grace, pass me the biscuits." Larissa: "Never mind. I'll do it. Ahem, God is great, God is good, let us thank him for the food. And please God, bring our baby brother Edward back home safe and sound." accidentally tips over Paul's glass of milk Jessica: "I'm sorry," Paul: "What is the matter with you? That was my favorite glass, for crying out loud! You clumsy little so-and-so!" Jessica: "I was gonna give you the biscuits, you idiot!" Paul: "YOU BREAK EVERYTHING YOU TOUCH!" Jessica: "What are you talking about? What do you mean, I break everything I touch, you stupid moron?!" Darlene: "Let's just have a nice supper for once." Paul: "A nice supper?" pushes Darlene's plate off the table causing it to break Paul: "There's your nice supper." see an angry lumberjack named Boyd in the scene Paul: "You have no respect in this house." walks over to Paul Darlene: "Honey, It'd just take a second." Paul: "You just have to sit there. Get a broom or something!" walks over to Darlene Paul: "You know why he's like that? Because you let him do whatever he wants!" Jessica: "I'm out of here!" leaves the table Darlene: "That's OK, you just relax and get another drink." Paul: "Don't tell me what to do." punches Darlene in the face Darlene: "Ow!" sobs Darlene: "Why are you always provoking me?" looks at Boyd Paul: "Because he's a bad kid, that's why." Boyd: "Well, that's a load of c***! Who the h*** were you to say?!" Paul: "I'm his father. And you show your father respect." Boyd: "The day he deserved it, you drunken boy! Punching women and kids is what they call fatherhood in your life?!" Paul: "He deserved it. Believe me, you were nothing but ungrateful." anger explodes Boyd angrily: I WAS A KID! KIDS AIN'T SUPPOSED TO BE UNGRATEFUL! YOU FORCE THEM TO EAT THEIR FOOD AND BREAK THEIR HEART, YOU SELFISH D***! You died. And I was still so afraid I'd turn into you and the kids of my own!" Paul: "You break everything you touch!" Boyd: "Uh-huh. I adopted 2 boys! And they grew up great! They grew up heroes... SO YOU CAN GO TO H***!!!" Jessica: "That's right, a**hole!" Jo: "What came next was absolutely shocking!" beheads Boyd Jessica: "What the h*** was that all about?" Darlene: "Jessica, sweetheart Daddy is not getting his own way, that's why." cries Paul: "Why the f*** are you crying?" Jessica: "F*** YOU, YOU A**-HOLE! spanks Jessica really heard with a paddle, tennis racket and mace and a belt Paul: "Shut up, you bad girl!" cries harder Darlene: "Jessie, baby it's OK. I know daddy is worked up. Listen to me. Baby girl, nothing is your fault. You are the sweetest person I know." shakes the other two, who are crying and bangs their heads against the door and prepares to stab them with a knife and kill them Paul: "THIS IS WHAT I SHOULD HAVE DONE TO ALL THREE OF YOU GIRLS A LONG TIME AGO!" Darlene: "Girls, pack your things. We are leaving for Japan. I have a friend who lives there." Paul: "Darlene, Jessica is a bad girl!" Darlene: "I want to speak to a marriage counselor about our problem." Paul: "Darlene, if you walk out on me, you are a dead woman! Do you hear me?" races to her room, slams the door and begins playing with her Barbie dolls and Sylvia play with their Hello Kitty plush toys, Barbie dolls, and dollhouse Marriage Counselor Trip to the supermarket Paul: "Darlene, you are a dead woman if I ever catch you having an affair with anyone else! You got that?" Leaving for School Paul: "Jessica, if you don't come home, I will kill you." drops Jessica and Sylvia off at kindergarten Going to Grandma's drives away from the school and drops Larissa at her grandmother's and then drives off to work Edward Found Jo: "The next morning, a police officer who happened to be Paul Fleming's former partner, arrived at the Fleming door with a huge shock," Police Officer: Sorry to bother you ma'am, but is this your son? At Court Judge: "Paul Fleming, according to your background, you are not a legal American citizen but it says that you were born in Saudi Arabia. It states here that you came to America as an illegal immigrant." evidence is a counterfeit birth certificate, a fake social security card and a fake passport Paul had used to enter the country, the autopsy report of Paul Fleming's 15-month-old son Edward from the coroner Judge: Not only have you been terminated from the police force, but you were sent to court by the police due to child murder, spouse and child abuse. I'm sentencing you to 3 years to life in prison! Paul Fleming is found... Jessica, Sylvia & Larissa have their fingers crossed Judge: "GUILTY!" Paul: "This is not the end! If I can't have the girls, then no one else will!" takes out a wine bottle and smashes it on Darlene's head is pulls out a hunting knife, preparing to stab Darlene Paul: "Off with their heads!!" Judge: "Bailiff." Bailiff grab the screaming Paul. Darlene and her children escape from the court. Judge: "Take him to a jail for 3 years back to his country!" Paul: (to Darlene and her children) "This is not the end. Society may lock me up and throw away the key, but they can't keep me locked up forever!!! Just you wait, Darlene!!! I will be back on the streets and I will find you!" Funeral for Edward (Darlene and her daughters are at Edward's funeral) (We see an infant-sized coffin covered with teddy bears and flowers) The Flemings Move To Japan Jo: "While Dad was arrested for attempted murder, murder of a child, child and spousal abuse, Darlene is now married to Winston Fleming. Darlene took her daughters to Tokyo to stay with a friend for a while." Treasure Chest Roaming Technique Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Family Transcripts Category:Episodes with Abusive Parents Category:Selfish Parent Episodes Category:Selfish Father Episodes